Je suis un garçon !
by Krakrame
Summary: La première journée de congé de Deidara sera certainement la dernière...


**Je suis un garçon !**

**Dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki :**

**Deidara et Tobi viennent de rentrer d'une mission difficile quand Pain les interpelle.**

**Pain : Deidara, Tobi ! J'aurais besoin de vous pour une mission assez compliquée.**

**Tobi : Ouiii !**

**Deidara: Tu ne peux pas demander ça à Itachi ou Konan hn?**

**Pain : Tout le monde est déjà en mission et je ne peux pas envoyer Konan parce que…parce j'ais besoin d'elle pour faire quelque trucs…**

**Deidara : Ah ouais, et c'est quoi c'est trucs hn?**

**Pain : Bah…c'est…c'est des trucs confidentiels !**

**Deidara : Mais oui, bien sûre ! En tout cas, moi, je vais nulle part ! Je crois que je mérite au moins une journée de repos pour devoir supporter cet imbécile 24h sur 24 hn!**

**Tobi : Quel imbécile ?**

**Pain : Ok, je te laisse une journée pas plus…**

**Deidara : Enfin libéré de Tobi hn!**

**Pain : Ne parle pas trop vite, Tobi viendra avec toi et je ne veux pas vous voir trainer dans le repaire !**

**Tobi : SUPER ! Deidara-senpai et Tobi vont sortir !**

**Deidara : Quoiii ? J'avais prévu de faire une sieste bien tranquille au fond de mon lit et de faire exploser quelques truc sans Tobi dans mes pattes moi ! Pourquoi il reste avec moi lui hn?**

**Pain : Parce que, si tu n'es pas content, je t'envoi en mission !**

**Deidara : D'accord…hn*sort en claquent la porte derrière lui***

**Tobi : Pourquoi Deidara-senpai est en colère ? Tobi vas lui remonter le moral car Tobi est un bon garçon !*part rattraper Deidara***

**Dans un village complètement paumé :**

**Tobi : Deidara-senpai ! Je vous ais enfin trouver !**

**Deidara : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là hn?**

**Tobi : Pain a dit que je devais rester avec vous et puisque Tobi est un bon garçon, Tobi a couru pour vous rattraper ! **

**Deidara : Merci mais je ne fait pas de baby-sitting hn!**

**Tobi : Tobi doit obéir à Pain et je dois rester avec vous car Tobi est un bon garçon !^o^**

**Deidara : Reste mais ferme là hn!**

**Tobi : Qu'est ce que je dois fermer ?**

**Deidara : Ta bouche hn!**

**Tobi : Ah d'accord ! Tobi ne dira pas un mot !**

**Deidara : La ferme hn!**

**Tobi*hoche la tête* :…**

**Deidara et Tobi se promenait tranquillement sous un ciel ensoleillé quand Deidara se mit à se sentir comme observer par une centaine de paires d'yeux. Ses regards étaient spéciaux, il avait l'impression d'être reluqué par des regards pervers. Il chassa ses idées de sont esprit et ne pensa à rien quand soudain, il entendit un sifflement admirateur. Deidara ne se retourna pas et continua sa route, rouge de colère.**

**Tout à coups, il sentit une main se placer sur son derrière. Il se retourna brusquement et donna un coup de point dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui l'avait pris pour une fille. **

**Deidara : Essayer encore de me foutre une main et vous verrez se qu'il va vous arriver hn!**

**Tobi retint Deidara qui, visiblement, n'avait pas fini de se défouler. Il s'excusa en vers l'inconnu qui gisait ****lamentablement par terre avant de rejoindre Deidara.**

**La chaleur commençait à se faire ressentir et Tobi proposa à Deidara de s'arrêter à un café.**

**Deidara : Ok mais on ne reste pas longtemps hn.**

**Tobi : Youppie !**

**Arrivés au café, ils s'assirent à une table près de la porte d'entrée et commandèrent un coca pour Deidara et un jus de fruits pour Tobi.**

**Serveur : Voilà votre jus monsieur et le coca de mademoiselle.**

**Le serveur s'éloigna laissent Deidara fument comme une cocotte-minute sur sa chaise. Pendant tout le temps où Deidara et Tobi était dans le café, ils entendaient des clients chuchoter des paroles comme : « comme ils sont mignon ! », « Il forme un couple parfait ! ».**

**Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Deidara régla l'addition et sortit du café suivit de Tobi qui était tout content d'avoir bu un jus de fruit.**

**Dans le parc où ils se promenaient, un vendeur de rose les accostât et leur proposa d'acheter des fleurs :**

**Vendeur : Tenez, offrez cette rose à votre petite amie, elle sera heureuse ! **

**Tobi : Mais…**

**Vendeur : Si vous n'avez pas d'argent se n'ait pas grave, je vous en fais cadeau !**

**Deidara commençait à regretter d'avoir pris cette journée de congé quand Tobi couru vers lui et lui offrit la rose.**

**Tobi : Le vendeur à dit qu'il y avait une plage et je me suis dit que l'ont pouvait aller s'y promener !**

**Deidara : Si il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, j'accepte mais on n'y reste pas longtemps, il va bientôt faire nuit hn.**

**Tobi : Super ! On va à la plage ! On va à la plage !**

**Quand ils arrivèrent à la plage, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils se mirent à marcher sur le sable, le long de la plage profitent du magnifique coucher de soleil et de l'odeur saler qui émanait de la mer. Un jeune couple s'arrêta prés d'eux et se mis à contempler le coucher de soleil.**

**Femme : Quel beau coucher de soleil ! Et ce couple est trop mignon ! Tu pense que nous formons un couple aussi beau ?**

**Homme : Oui, le plus beau surtout avec une si belle fleur !**

**Femme : Oh… ! Chéri, c'est trop mignon !**

**Le jeune couple s'embrassa tandis que Deidara tentait de faire une bombe avec le sable.**

**Quand la nuit tomba, Deidara et Tobi c'était déjà mis en route vers le repaire de L'Akatsuki et s'y approchais de plus en plus.**

**Dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki**

**Une fois arrivé, Deidara s'affala sur le canapé du salon et Tobi alla conter sa journée à ses meilleures amies, c'est-à-dire, ses poupées.**

**Pain : Alors, vous vous êtes amusé ?**

**Deidara se retourna et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Pain n'en dit pas plus et se précipita dans la chambre de Tobi pour lui demander ce qu'il c'était passé.**

**Tobi : Deidara-senpai n'est pas content parce que tout le monde pensait que c'était ma petite copine. ^o^**

**Pein : Ah…ok…-"**


End file.
